The Inexplicably Wonderous Account of Hermione Granger
by 21sparkles
Summary: Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Set in an alternate universe, this story follows Hermione Granger through her time at Hogwarts and the dangerous, yet inexplicably wonderous, world of witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the letter, eyes widened and heart racing.

 _Dear Ms. Granger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Her fingers lingered on the parchment as if she was somehow afraid the ink would vanish if she didn't concentrate hard enough.

The strange messenger that had delivered the letter sat on the windowsill, watching curiously with its luminous, amber eyes. The tawny owl waited a moment before flying off, as Hermione attempted to absorb the information she had just received.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of such a school if it even existed. The very idea seemed to border on insanity and all realistic thought. Common sense reminded her that it was an impossible notion. Suddenly, a thought struck her. _The book!_

Glancing at her clock, the bushy-haired twelve-year-old slipped on a pair of beat up shoes. Grabbing her bag and a flashlight she swiftly climbed out the window. Her room was only a few feet above the ground and it sat parallel to the woods.

The light chirping of crickets filled the summer air as she made her way towards the trees. She knew the way well and traveled almost upon instinct. Finally, Hermione found herself standing just outside the fort. It was put together with rough pieces of scrap wood and metal. Despite being made of scraps, the structure was fairly well built.

Inhaling deeply, she stepped inside. Within the tiny house were makeshift shelves, all filled with books. Without a second thought, she reached for one book in particular. It was entitled _, Extreme Incantations_ by Violeta Stitch.

An impish grin formed on her face as she clutched the thick textbook. All the fantasies she had dismissed as impossible now seemed impossibly real. Perhaps Hogwarts was _real_.

Turning around, she noticed an unfamiliar shadow. She could make out the slight curvature of a cat. Slowly the cat began transforming into a human. Stepping out of the darkness and into the entrance to the fort, Hermione was able to get a better look at her. The woman wore a black and emerald colored robe and a tall, pointed hat. Although she appeared rather stern, Hermione noticed a softness in her eyes right away. The woman brushed herself off and then turned to speak to her.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood there, perplexed and slightly afraid. Who was this mysterious woman, adorning a pointed hat and bitter expression? Was there cause to be afraid? Hermione shrugged off her uncertainty and decided to greet the stranger with false confidence, although it came off snooty to her classmates, perhaps this time she would be understood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her small hand to the strict looking woman.

"Well, it's quite nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. You may address me as Professor McGonagall." She kept her voice composed and cool, but Hermione thought she saw a smile twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be upfront with you, Ms. Granger. I know about your abilities. I happen to share them in a very similar way."

"I'm not sure what you mean… Professor." This time Professor McGonagall's smile was much more obvious.

"You needn't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Just last week you mastered the Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion. Quite impressive. However, I cannot condone the use of stomach growling potions on your classmates, no matter how cruel they are." Hermione felt her jaw drop.

"Pardon my candor, but Jim Blanchard was terribly rude. And the teacher just let him…" Professor McGonagall raised her hand and Hermione trailed off and lowered her head.

"Ms. Granger I think I know a place where your gifts might be better appreciated. I'd like to begin your tutelage. As I presume you already know, you are a witch." Hermione grinned. It was rare that dreams turned into reality. And this was such an unfathomable reality.

"That sounds wonderful." The two proceeded to enter Hermione's fort where Professor McGonagall began teaching her how to use her magic. The lessons happened five times a week. By the fifth week, Hermione had mastered the basic skills and was already floating feathers by herself.

Professor McGonagall showed up to their Thursday lesson during the sixth week, acting rather strange. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were in disarray.

"Professor? Is everything alright?"

"Ms. Granger. I apologize for my tardiness." It was only five minutes after their scheduled time.

"No worries, Professor." Suddenly McGonagall's skin flickered. As if she were in an old film, grainy and a little blurry.

"Ms. Granger, I need you to follow my instructions closely. Take this." She handed over two letters, along with a strange golden necklace.

"What's wrong, Professor?" But just as quickly as she had arrived, Professor McGonagall vanished.


End file.
